In common practice, the twisting and twining of various wires, ropes, and the like, for instance for the fixing of a fitting around which the wire, etc. is first looped, are done manually, which not only wastes a lot of time and labor, but also results in that the fixing of the fitting is not stable enough and will easily move out of place. For example, the fixing of pillars, such as scaffolding, pikes, or piling at a construction site or in a factory, is, as a rule, done by clamping, by twisting, turn after turn, thick wire that is first looped around the piling. Such wire or cable is supplied by the worker from a reel located for instance around his waist or from a handy position elsewhere. Holding clamps or other fixing tools are used for the fastening fixing. Since such action often requires the worker to rotate himself, this not only consumes much energy but also places the worker in a very precarious position. Also since the wire or cable comes, as a rule, already cut into uniform length, the worker will have to cut these further on the spot into suitable lengths as required in each particular situation. Where twisting fixing of larger piling is involved, it is clear that the wasted effort involved with such an undertaking is significant. The safety aspects, as well as the reliability and efficiency are far from what they should be.
In view of the many shortcomings inherent with conventional practices and applications, such as those described in the foregoing, therefore, the inventor undertook to study improvements, and succeeded as herein disclosed with the present invention of an automatic spindle together with means for supplying and cutting the wire, etc.